


Спичечные коробки

by tier_wolf



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>и пойманное воспоминание подернется терпкой горечью...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спичечные коробки

Спокойствие пахнет сигаретным дымом.  
Паршивыми крепкими сигаретами, которые курят в его стране все поголовно, и не ради статуса, а всего лишь отдавая дань многолетней привычке.  
Этот запах въедается в одежду, преследуя по пятам, заставляя тосковать по смутному прошлому, которое всегда стоит за спиной, и всегда ускользает от мимолетного взгляда. Спокойствие обволакивает нежданным теплом, ровным и размеренным. 

Он собирается выразить недовольство. Раздражение, которого нет и в помине. Но ведь по логике вещей — должно быть?  
Он сжимает запястье Соло, заставляя того вмять впустую дотлевающую сигарету в дно пепельницы.  
Наполеон смотрит на его руку, и только потом вскидывает вопросительно-растерянный взгляд. С ним становится неожиданно сложно, когда он забывает играть манерного аристократа, и смотрит вот так, серьезно и изучающе. 

— Ты сказал, что должен обдумать слова Уэверли, — терпеливо напоминает Илья. И, бросив взгляд на настенные часы, уточняет: — Часа четыре назад.  
Соло пахнет дешевыми сигаретами, которые он никогда бы не купил в здравом уме, а значит, украл, не глядя. Сквозь этот запах пробивается еле ощутимый аромат мыла, но он нисколько не мешает.  
— Я обдумал, мы едем в Висконсин, — кивает Соло и заправляет за ухо прядь мокрых волос.  
Сигареты он вылавливает из кармана халата и зачем-то прикуривает две. 

— Здесь спокойно, — вздыхает Илья, нехотя забирая сигарету из протянутой к нему руки. Вертит ее задумчиво, но все же затягивается.  
— Ненадолго, — пожимает плечами Соло. — Такая работа, все время в бегах... Возьмем с собой Габи, пройдемся по забегаловкам... Местный колорит и все такое, знаешь. 

Габи не развлекает себя дешевым куревом, и не лежит часами в переполненной ванне, выискивая двойное дно в словах Уэверли. Габи не смотрит настороженно из-под темных ресниц, и не имеет никакого отношения к тому хрупкому равновесию, которое впервые за долгое время царит в душе у Ильи. 

— Ты как-будто пытался меня утешать, ковбой? — он насмешливо поднимает брови, зная, что сейчас Соло привычно ощетинится в ответ. В эту игру им обоим играть гораздо удобнее, чем в откровенность, и она нисколько не нарушает внутреннего, потайного хода событий. Привязываться к людям — непозволительная роскошь для их профессии.  
Привязываться к людям вообще непозволительная роскошь. 

— Что ты куришь? — спрашивает он, прерывая Соло посреди какой-то язвительной реплики.  
Нелепая попытка поймать момент, как цветную бабочку, и запереть в спичечный коробок, сохраняя на будущее. Бабочка ведь превратится в истлевшую серую пыль и пойманное воспоминание подернется терпкой горечью.  
Но он знает марку сигарет, и знает, как вечерний свет мягкими волнами льется из открытого окна их номера, и, что вода в отеле пахнет ржавчиной. Множество деталей, в которых определенно скрывается несуществующий дьявол. 

*

— Документы в сейфе, второй этаж. Займи ее чем угодно, но не дай приблизиться к лестнице, — Соло улыбается приветливо и чуть насмешливо, кивает кому-то, проходящему мимо — его приветствуют в ответ. Илья уверен, что это была абсолютно незнакомая им пара, но в высшем обществе, где манеры на первом месте, прием работает, Наполена приветствуют, и он выглядит в этой многолюдной толпе завсегдатаем. 

— Постарайся в этот раз не переполошить все окрестности, — ворчит сквозь зубы Илья.  
— Никаких сигнализаций, — заверяет его напарник, — в этот раз — альтернативные методы. 

Приближаясь к хозяйке дома, Илья мучительно перебирает возможные темы для разговора. Напрасно — принимая от него бокал с шампанским, она сама начинает разговор.  
— Жалкое зрелище, не правда ли? — громким возбужденным шепотом восклицает она, повиснув на локте Ильи.  
— Прошу прощения, — переспрашивает он, и, проследив направление ее взгляда, видит Соло, разговаривающего с парнем лет двадцати. Аккуратная стрижка, смазанные черты бледного лица, и слишком узкий для расплывающейся фигуры пиджак.  
Соло смотрится рядом с ним живой насмешкой, недостижимым идеалом, который злой художник дорисовал в углу картины в упрек всем остальным героям. Соло смотрит на него с мягкой улыбкой и снимает несуществующую пылинку с лацкана пиджака, а потом разглаживает ткань скупым движением ладони.  
— Очаровательно красивая игрушка, но нужно ведь иметь хоть толику брезгливости, — продолжает его собеседница, и Илья вдруг понимает, что "жалкое зрелище" относилось вовсе не к нелепому богатенькому мальчишке. Мальчишке, на рубашке которого стремительно расплывается пятно — жаль, что красное вино не снайперская пуля, и не придает образу должного драматизма. Сцена нелепа и плохо разыграна, ровно настолько, чтобы выглядеть в глазах окружающих любовным фарсом двух беззастенчиво заинтересованных друг в друге людей. Соло поднимается по лестнице, волоча за собой мальчишку.  
Илья облизывает пересохшие губы, но снова не находит слов.  
— Мой племянник, — с фальшиво-возмущенным вздохом поясняет женщина. — Слава богу, у него есть старший брат и уж тот-то вырос приличным человеком, которому можно доверить семейный...  
— Еще шампанского? — хрипло предлагает Илья, снимая с подноса два хрустальных бокала. 

Соло появляется через двадцать минут, кладет руку на плечо, приблизившись со спины, и Илья вздрагивает от этого прикосновения.  
— Уходим, — шепчет Наполеон, щекоча дыханием шею над воротничком рубашки.  
Он где-то оставил пиджак, и в темном жилете сливается с толпой официантов, если не приглядываться внимательнее. 

*

Злость пахнет тонким парфюмом и бурбоном.  
Полотно, разложенное на столе, светится блеклыми пастельными красками. Туманное утро, расплывающееся бледным пятном между обшарпанными стенами низких кирпичных домов.  
Документы, которых ждет от них Уэверли, мятыми листами рассыпаны рядом.  
— Красивое, правда? — почти мурлычет Наполеон, стоя у него за спиной.  
— Подойди, — еле слышно произносит Илья, и дергает плечом, сбрасывая горячую ладонь, едва начавшую разминать напряженные мышцы.  
Соло медленно обходит диван, но остается поодаль, не подходя на расстояние броска. Что его, конечно же, не спасает.  
После двадцатисекундной борьбы, Илья прижимает противника к полу, занеся кулак для очередного удара. Пальцы Наполеона смыкаются на его запястье, но не удержат, очевидно — слишком невыгодная позиция, слишком слабая хватка.  
— Ты знал, как я работаю, и с чем, — торопливо и зло проговаривает Соло. — Чего еще ты ожидал?  
— Иди ты на хуй, — устало отвечает Илья, разжимая кулак, и склоняясь над Наполеоном — почти нос к носу.  
У Соло вид человека, пережившего неожиданное и горькое разочарование. Человека, который пытается понять, как оказался в этом месте и в это время, если стремился в сторону, совершенно противоположную.  
— Иди на хуй, — повторяет Илья, глядя в его глаза, серо-голубые под жалобно изломленными бровями.  
Он встает и возвращается на диван.  
Соло остается лежать на полу, только вытаскивает из кармана пачку сигарет и закуривает, стряхивая пепел на ковер, рассеянно и не глядя. 

*

Илья просыпается от тихого шороха — близко, совсем рядом.  
А потом его руку, дернувшуюся было к пистолету, накрывают чужие горячие пальцы.  
— Подожди, не шевелись, — просит Наполеон.  
Илья открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть его сидящим на полу и задумчиво грызущим карандаш.  
— Это ведь не документы, которые мы... — уточняет он, слушая, как шелестит грифель о бумагу.  
— Именно они, — соглашается Соло, глядя на него с выражением такой наглой непричастности на лице, что хочется закрыть глаза ладонью и уткнуться в подушку. 

На желтоватых листах торопливые нервные наброски, тонкими линиями, вроде бы совсем поверхностное сходство, схваченное налету, но вместе с тем, достаточное для изумленного узнавания. По-настоящему прорисована только кисть руки на последнем листе: тонкие длинные пальцы, шире в суставах, ремешок часов на запястье и татуировка, почти скрытая под ним. 

Наполеон Соло меньше всех похож на человека, собирающего бабочек в спичечные коробки. 

— Слишком скучно заниматься чем-то только ради денег, — произносит он, не дожидаясь вопроса, как только Илья появляется в гостиной. — Я бы не сумел, по крайней мере...  
— Посочувствовать тебе, Робин Гуд? — язвит Илья, но уже без вчерашней злости. — Скажи еще, что мы отправим эту картину не на черный рынок, а в музей, где на нее смогут пялиться все желающие, как о том мечтал ее великий автор, как-его-там...  
— Если ты перестанешь злиться, — вдруг покладисто соглашается Соло. — Только я не знаю, где здесь ближайший музей. Сам будешь искать.

Споткнувшийся на середине фразы, Илья выдыхает медленно, до полного опустошения, до ощущения боли в груди.  
— У нас в Ленинграде, — наконец произносит он, — летом на улицах рисуют портреты...  
— И однажды тебя нарисовали так, что картины тебе с тех пор опротивели, — подсказывает Соло, сморщив нос, и по-видимому, изображая расстроенного Илью.  
— Нет, никогда не рисовали, — качает головой Илья.  
Только смотрели опасливо, непонятным чутьем узнавая в нем человека с невзрачными и всемогущими картонными корочками в кармане куртки. А на улице, где располагалось их отделение, и вовсе никогда не появлялись художники. Кажется, даже и случайные прохожие старались обойти ее стороной.  
Там в кабинетах тоже пахло сигаретным дымом. Но по-другому, горько и неприкаянно, без нотки само собой разумеющегося тепла, которым веет от Соло. 

— Плохая история, ковбой, — после продолжительного молчания произносит он. — Лучше дай покурить, и я вспомню какую-нибудь другую.


End file.
